


still together

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Prison, Apple Pie, Beware, Bouncing Ball LTD., Cat Ears, Catboy Kuroo, Character Death, Cold Hands, Drunk crying, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Haikyuu Headcanons, Haikyuu Timeskip Spoilers, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Cream Parlor AU, Ice Cream Parlors, Implied Sexual Content, Kozume Kenma in a Skirt, Kozume Kenma is So Done, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, M/M, Maid Cafe, Making Out, POV Kozume Kenma, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Prison, Self-Indulgent, Sharing Clothes, Text Messages, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Watching Movies, genderbent au, grumpy kenma is cute kenma, kenma in a maid outfit, kenma is called kitten, kenma is disappointed, kenma is streaming, kenma models, kodzuken, kuroo and lev are the idiot pair, kuroo is a flirt, kuroo is horrible at cooking but shh, people die in the 14th chapter, petnames, tower of cans fell over, video games - Freeform, yaku gets 10 inch heels because he SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge! A series of headcanons of KuroKen <3
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 62





	1. cold hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has cold hands  
> Day 1 - Holding Hands

Kuroo knows that he probably shouldn't have hidden Kenma's handwarmers last night.

But there's a perfectly logical reason. Perfectly logical.

That's what he hopes as he waits in front of Kenma's house.

He just wants to make sure that his friend is taken care of, and the way to show that is by holding his hands.

Not that the handwarmers weren't working, they were just working too well.

Too well, in fact, that it got to the point where Kenma didn't complain about cold hands and ask Kuroo to hold them.

Alright, Kuroo _might be_ a gay mess, but it was all Kenma's fault.

The change in routine was absolutely ridiculous! How could you ask you friend - your BEST friend at that - to hold your hands daily for years, and then just drop him?

Just the idea of that made him shudder.

Right as Kuroo was about to knock to make sure Kenma wasn't sleeping in, the door opened.

"Kuroo, have you seen my handwarmers?"

"Nope, not at all, no way."

The silence was deafening - or was it just too quiet? Regardless, the disappointment radiating off of Kenma was obvious.

"Kuroo, where are my handwarmers."

Oh shoot. He was catching on much quicker than expected.

With nothing else to do, Kuroo held out his hands, hoping that Kenma would take them.

Kenma sighed and made his signature scrunchy face. That was NOT good.

And then his hand met Kuroo's. Fingers intertwining with one another.

"If you wanted to hold hands you could've asked. Let's go, we're going to be late for practice."

Maybe taking the handwarmers wasn't that bad of an idea after all.


	2. throw (the) pillows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma loves his throw pillows
> 
> Day 2 - Cuddling

Kuroo was competitive, to say the least.

On that note, it shouldn't have been surprising that cuddling became an agressive sport. Or, at least Kuroo was an agressive cuddler. 

It wasn't bad, it was just surprising at first when Kuroo latched onto his arm and refused to let go.

On the other hand, it became an absolute terror to Kenma's newfound obsession in interior design. When given the opportunity, Kuroo would use the throw pillows as ammunition, which led to warfare. By the end of that, at least one of the pillows would have a new stain.

Kenma didn't know if he wanted to cuddle if his throw pillows got stained.

The pillows were important.

Nonethenless, he always gave in to Kuroo whining about feeling betrayed by his "darling sweetheart". After all, who was he to judge? Kuroo constantly joined Kenma in line when a game that he was interested in came out, it was only fair that he gave love and affection in return.

Shuffling into the living room, the sight of his boyfriend sleeping on the couch that was too small for him thawed Kenma's heart. Not to mention that the pillows were mostly intact.

Being spooned would be a nice change.

Thank god the pillows would survive another day.


	3. video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gets a BL game from Kuroo
> 
> Day 3 - Video Games

Kenma played video games. In fact, he enjoyed a large variety of them.

He didn't discriminate against games. Which is probably how he got into this situation.

Kuroo gave gag gifts for everyones birthday. One time Yaku for 10 inch platform heels (and what he did with them should _never_ be discussed). Lev got a too-short 3 piece suit. Yamamoto once got neon pink hair dye - and honestly it looked horrifying on that mohawk.

Today, Kenma got a BL game and opened it in front of everyone from Nekoma. The embarassment was terrible.

Not to mention that it was the second in the series, so that must've meant that Kuroo saw the first somewhere in Kenma's room. 

Everyone was cracking up, and it was all fun and games until Lev - curse the child - pointed out that it was the second in the series.

If he caught fire, Kenma wouldn't be surprised at this point.

A few more hours of humiliation later, everyone apart from Kuroo left.

And of course Kuroo somehow managed to convince Kenma to start playing the game.

In all fairness, it was perfectly reasonable to be blushing madly while playing a BL in front of your best friend. Not to mention the fact that his favourite character was flirting with the protagonist.

Kuroo, being the bastard he was, laughed the whole time.

Kenma vowed to get him back for it.

Finally, at 2 am, Kuroo left.

But not without leaving the third game on top of Kenma's desk.

It seemed that Kuroo didn't want any balls to be set his way during morning practice the next day.

But if Kenma was to say that he hated it, he'd be lying.


	4. apple pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo asked Kenma out on a date  
> Day 4 - On a date

Kuroo asked Kenma out on a date.

It would be a perfect day, starting off with coffee, and ending up with Kuroo impressing Kenma with his cooking skills.

Maybe he should've practiced making the apple pie more.

Or just practice cooking in general more.

He burnt the spaghetti, the tomato sauce tasted like spinach with an unholy amount of cheese, and the apple pie was too sweet.

Worst of all, Kenma made his scrunchy face after eating the tomato sauce.

Kuroo should've ordered takeout instead. If the takeout wasn't good it wouldn't be his fault.

Needless to say, the date was a disaster.

"Don't feel so down. You tried your best, and you failed. Next time we can go to cooking classes together... And you don't have to order anything, the apple pie tastes fine."

"But didn't you say yourself that the pie was too sweet?"

"So what, it's still pie."

"Awwww, Kenma, you know I love you, right?"

"Shut up and eat before I change my mind."

Maybe the date wasn't that much of a disaster after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry- I know that todays chapter isn't good but I had no ideas for todays prompt. Aaagh what do people do on dates,,,


	5. ily (sent 8:19 pm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is bored at a meeting, Kenma is still streaming  
> Day 5 - Kissing

**Kuroo**

[attachment - png.01162020]

save me from this meeting bby~

(sent 8:03 pm)

**Kenma**

mdl of strm ttyl

(sent 8:03 pm)

**Kuroo**

:"(((

dont leave meeeeeeeeee

nooooo

even the ceo is on his phone

everyone is giving uppppp

the guy in front is still droning on and on

(sent 8:04 pm)

**Kenma**

i just died because of all the notifications and the comment section is blowing up

i can feel someone creating a theory video to why i died

this is the first level

(sent 8:04 pm)

**Kuroo**

oya?

did the great kenma die???

ohohoho how terrible

(sent 8:04 pm)

**Kuroo**

kenmaaaaaaaaaaaa

where are youuuuuuuuuu

(sent 8:08 pm)

**Kenma**

i told you i was streaming

if youre so bored why not watch me stream

(sent 8:09 pm)

**Kuroo**

but itd be disrespectful to the presenter

(sent 8:09 pm)

**Kenma**

ur alrdy tlkn 2 me

(sent 8:11 pm)

**Kuroo**

kenma

talk to me please

:"((((

(sent 8:12 pm)

**Kenma**

bby ily but im strm

(sent 8:14 pm)

**Kuroo**

omg the great kenma said that he loves me

(sent 8:14 pm)

**Kenma**

k now sh n ill kiss you when u get bck

(sent 8:16 pm)

**Kuroo**

i love you too <3<3<3<3

(sent 8:16 pm)

**Kenma**

ily

(sent 8:19 pm)


	6. cozy sweaters and hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma likes to wear Kuroo's hoodies  
> Day 6 - Wearing each others clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for short mention of blood and implications of murder! (its only one sentence i swear this is fluff)

Kenma liked winter. It was his favourite season. Even though he had to meet relatives and go to social gatherings where he couldn't care less about, winter was still enjoyable. Especially with the fact that he could wear Kuroo's sweaterss and pass it off as oversized. Kuroo's sweaters were perfect. They were soft, made of the perfect material, and smelled like Kuroo.

That last part was probably the only reason Kenma stole Kuroo's sweaters though.

The snow was falling down in flurries outside, which was rare for Tokyo. Tonight was perfect.

Or at least it would be if Kuroo just used his common sense and figured out where his gray sweatshirt went.

"KENMAAAAAAAAA DID YOU TAKE MY GRAY SWEATSHIRT???"

"Yes I did."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Kenma swore that if Kuroo didn't stop yelling from two rooms over he was going to have blood on his hands tonight.

"I thought that you saw me wear it. Now stop yelling and get over here before the hot chocolate cools down."

With Kuroo's footsteps coming closer and closer, maybe tonight would be the perfect winter night at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear kuroo seems so OOC,,,


	7. maid outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo manages to convince Kenma to wear a maid outfit  
> Day 7 - Cosplay

Kenma hated school fairs. There were constantly people crowding over booths, and it was too loud. Staying home and playing on his PSP would be much better.

Unfortunately the Volleyball Team was selected to manage this years sports booth.

Now, a normal cafe would've been good enough. There'd be coffee, tea, and apple pie. No need for dressing up, and Kenma could get away with wearing a hoodie and an apron.

But Kuroo decided to make everything infinitely worse, and decided to mention a maid cafe instead. 

Of course, everyone apart from Kenma and Yaku (bless him, the last level-headed one) decided to go for the maid cafe.

And now here Kenma was. In a maid dress, hiding in the cupboard where they keep the cleaning supplies.

Who could blame him? There were hordes of people outside, trying to see Kuroo in a maid outfit.

Unluckily for them, Kuroo was in the kitchen, and was planning on staying there for the entire day. 

The bleach looked quite tantalizing. Maybe he could burn a hole in his maid outfit and someho-

"Kenma, you in there?"

Of course Kuroo found him.

"I'm coming in, don't get run over by the door."

As the door creaked open, Kenma wondered if it would be possible to sink into the floor right about then.

"C'mon Kenma, we can't keep the crowds waiting. Yaku looks too angry to serve anyone, and Lev constantly drops the cups."

"The crowds can go die. I'm not going out in this."

"How about I switch with you? I could wear that, and you can go into the kitchens."

Kuroo in a maid outfit would look hot, but did Kenma want the masses to see that?

Bouncing up onto his toes, Kenma pressed a kiss onto his boyfriends forehead.

"I swear if you don't save me a slice of apple pie you'll regret it."

And with that he walked away, knowing full well that he was looking like a tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry if kuroo seemed ooc again,,, im having trouble writing because of schoolwork :(


	8. tower of cans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo are hanging out at the mall  
> Day 8 - Shopping

The sound of a tower of cans falling down a few aisles left resonated throughout the whole store.

That had to be Kuroo and Lev messing around. No other mentally sane person would even consider building a tower of cans in the store.

Taking another glance at the lady across the aisle, he wondered what she was thinking.

Thank god Kuroo wasn't near him. 

"Kenma! My best friend! I have some bad news, so please don't react badly!"

Kuroo swung his arm around Kenma's shoulder. He honestly had the worst timing.

"So, uh, you know that really bi-"

"I swear that I'm going to leave you and Lev to deal with the cans."

"Yeah so y'see, we may have broke a few..."

To say that today was a disaster would be an understatement. He could feel the waves of judgement radiating off the lady.

"How much money do you need."

"2400 yen."

Handing over the coins, Kenma wondered why he even bothered with bringing Kuroo and Lev to the store.

Oh, right. He needed extra people to carry the bags so that he'd make it in one trip.

"You owe me double that by tomorrow."

"Thanks Kenma, love you lots!"

Watching Kuroo walk away to the next aisle, Kenma knew that he'd give him the heaviest bags.


	9. better than i thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo hang out with the Nekoma alumni  
> Day 9 - Hanging out with friends
> 
> THERE WILL BE POST TIMESKIP SPOILERS

Some of the best years of Kenma's life were spend at Nekoma. Sure, Lev annoyed him to no end, but it was like a second home to him.

All of those on the volleyball team made Kenma's life so much more special, but they fell out of touch after a few years. It was understandable, everyone was off doing their own thing, Lev was a model, Yaku was off in Russia playing as a libero, and the rest were just spread out.

Luckily for him, Kuroo somehow kept in touch with all of them. The plan was to somehow squeeze out a drop of time each from their schedules and meet up at Fukunaga's restaurant.

Stepping into the restaurant, Kenma forgot how long it's been since he saw everyone. Lev, the lovable bastard, seemed to look taller from before. Yaku started growing his hair out while Fukunaga cut it shorter. Everyone looked so... different.

But still, everything was the same. The atmosphere, the smiles. It was fun. 

After a while, the alcohol started kicking in. Everyone got more rambunctious, and it seemed like that moment wouldn't ever end.

He wished that this moment would last forever.

Unfortunately, people had to leave one by one. The table got quieter, until it was time for him and Kuroo to leave.

Without anyone, the restaurant looked too clean. It didn't look lived in.

It seemed that the voices of those who were there moments ago have been erased completely.

Without realizing, tears started dripping down slowly. As they turned into sobs, he felt Kuroo's embrace around him.

He didn't miss highschool itself - he missed the people who were there with him.

At least one thing won't change.

They'll always be together.


	10. photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gets dragged into a photoshoot with Kuroo  
> Day 10 and 11 - Wearing Animal Ears/Wearing Kigurumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for not posting yesterday! I had an "off day", so to speak, and didn't feel motivated to write. But I'm back, and with a longer chapter!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE ARE POST-TIMESKIP SPOILERS

Kenma knew that being a CEO of a company and a pro gamer came with a lot of responsibilities.

He could deal with meetings. Streaming was fine, and editing his videos when he had the time was actually fun.

But he was not prepared for this.

It was called a "publicity stunt", he was already popular enough, why does he need to be more widespread?

There was - and wouldn't be - a point in modelling. Anyways, it's not like his fans were interested.

Even worse, his agents caught on to Kuroo being his boyfriend, so now they're trying to coerce Kuroo into modeling with him.

Absolutely ridiculous.

But Kuroo was easier to be convinced than Kenma, and now he was actually feeling like doing the shoot.

Too bad he was drunk last night, so he agreed. Kenma wasn't one to go back on his word, so now he had to do it.

This was going to be a horrible idea.

* * *

Nothing could've prepared for what he had to do when he got to the studio.

It was supposed to be a 2-3 hour in and out process. Try on some clothes, get photos taken, play games while waiting for the results, and then back home he goes.

Now here he was, it was 8:30 am and he had a coffee in one hand and his Bintendo Swatch in the other. The company he was collaborating with said that they needed around 30-40 photos so that they could narrow it down. That by itself was expected to take 4 hours. Not to mention lunch, makeup, and trying on the outfits.

Oh, how much he hated keeping his word.

Kenma hoped that he'd be trying on streetwear or at least _something_ related to video games.

Taking a look at the cat ears, suits, dragon pyjamas, and assorted streetwear, it clearly wasn't.

The set was now finished setting up, and the director was calling for Kenma and Kuroo to get dressed.

God, how Kenma wished to be at home.

* * *

A few torturing hours later, they'd only gotten through half of the clothes, and it was already 1pm.

He'd need another coffee if he wanted to keep his wits.

At least he had a nice view. Maybe a bit too nice, since he constantly glanced away from the camera to look at Kuroo again.

God, how the suit and cat ears looked on him.

The cat ears were the best part. He had to take them home after.

Kuroo walking into his line of sight shook him to reality, too bad he wasn't wearing the cat ears as of now.

"Kenma~ Here's your coffee."

"You should wear cat ears more often."

Shit. He did not mean to say that out loud.

"Uwoah, what has my darling been th-"

"Nothing. Go away. I don't want you to see your face."

"But I want to see yours, you look so cute when flustered!"

"Kuroo, I hope you're aware of the coffee in my hand right now."

"Oh my gosh! Is my darling really going to throw the coffe that I got for him?"

Ah. That was a good point.

Looking at the clock, it was already 1:20. Time really flew by.

"We have to go finish the shoot now, I'm... going to be leaving."

Knowing that his face was a tomato he walked alongside Kuroo back to the set.

* * *

They were finished!

It was already 6pm, but they finished!

Sitting on the couch had never been so relaxing. Kenma was never going to do this again. Not over his dead body.

But he had the cat ears. So maybe that was nice.

"Kuroo, come over here. I have something to show you."

"Oho? Are you talking about the cat ears you snagged while we were leaving?"

Dammit. Kuroo was observant.

"...They looked nice on you."

And for a month after that, Kuroo wore the cat ears.


	11. strawberry pink lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Making Out
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS RECCOMENDED FOR THOSE THAT ARE OLDER THAN 13 DUE TO IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no idea what to add as a summary since this is going to be pure cuddling and making out
> 
> this was a terrible idea

It was a nice evening. Kuroo and Kenma just came back to their apartment after going to a restaurant, and the plan was to binge watch Law and Order before going to bed.

Maybe Kuroo took the "going to bed" part a bit to seriously.

Gazing into Kenma's chocolate eyes that reflected the screen, he wondered what luck he had to be his boyfriend.

His eyes trailed down to Kenma's strawberry pink lips. They seemed to fit into Kuroo's perfectly.

With a tilt of his head, he took Kenma's chin in his hand and guided it to his lips.

The lips felt pillowy and tasted like apple pie. He couldn't ask for anything more.

He teased his tongue for entry, more intimacy. Kenma opened his lips a bit, and that was all Kuroo needed.

It felt timeless, and if you asked Kuroo, it truly was.

The faint smell of Kenma was accompanied with fingers grazing over his cheekbone. Kuroo wondered how warm his face must be right now.

As they ran out of breath, Kuroo skimmed his tounge over Kenma's one last time before their faces pulled apart.

Light pink seemed to dust Kenma's cheeks. He was beautiful.

Pecking Kenma's cheekbones, he moved his kisses towards Kenma's ear.

Hints of cinnamon and shampoo grew stronger as he advanced closer and closer to the earlobe.

Kenma's hands seemed to grip Kuroo's shirt as if it was a lifeline. 

The rest of the night was filled with ecstacy.


	12. sugary sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Cream Shop AU  
> Day 13 - Ice Cream

It wasn't often that the shop Kuroo worked at had customers. They were the "hidden gem" in the city, or at least Yaku said that. It didn't help that Lev, in all his naivety, pointed out that the only reason that they were afloat was because of previous savings. That often ended up with Yaku kicking Lev in the shins, and Kuroo to man the counter.

So when a pudding-headed customer and what could only be described as a red-headed ball of sunshine triggered the doorbell, it was shocking that they even considered stepping in.

"Welcome to Yaku's Ice Cream Parlor, what can I getcha?"

"Oh! Kenma, look, there are so many flavours!"

The puddinghead, who was called Kenma, barely glanced up from his Bintendo Swatch before grunting a reply. That was strangely endearing to experience.

"I'm going to get chocolate, what about you?"

"Matcha."

"Alright, so one small chocolate, and one small matcha?"

"Yeah! Oh yeah, you know the Tokyo Game Show? It's really close to the other place, but Kenma complained that it was too busy."

"Shut up Shoyo, you're being insensitive."

It was true that the competition was more popular by leaps and bounds, but then it was owned by a larger corporation so it made sense.

"Gaah, I'm really sorry!"

"Nah, it's alright. We get those comments all the time."

"Just because you hear it all the time doesn't mean its fine."

"It's seriously fine, now, would you like to pay with cash or card?"

"Card."

Puddinghead replied in an instant. Either he was really rich, or he ran out of money at the convention. 

"Alrighty then."

Kuroo took his time scooping out the ice cream and made it look nicer than usual. After all, it wasn't like he had anything to do.

"Alright, here's your receipt and the ice cream. Have a great day!"

He put on his best smile. Hopefully it looked better than his usual smirk.

* * *

It's been a week since puddinghead and Kuroo can't stop thinking about him.

Other, more objectively attractive people came to the store. But he can't seem to recall their faces.

It reminded him about his highschool crush. 

Just as he was going to sigh again, the door opened.

And goddamn, puddinghead walked in.

"A small matcha."

"Alright! That's 200 yen. Cash or card?"

Puddinghead whipped out the same card as a week ago. Maybe he was that rich after all.

"Thanks! Can I get a name for the order?"

Kuroo knew damn well that there wasn't anyone in the store, but that wouldn't stop him from flirting.

"...Kenma."

A few moments later, Kuroo hands over the ice cream. Kenma walks out the store without saying another word. Maybe he shouldn't have been that forward after all.

* * *

Kenma walked down the street eating his ice cream. The hot cashier seemed to be flirting with him. At least he _hoped_ he was flirting with him.

Moving his hand around the cup, there seemed to be a note stuck onto there.

_Hey, I think you're cute! My number is 3-908-482-8403. Text me if you're interested!_

It seemed that today was one of those days when Kenma regretted bringing his Bintendo instead of his phone.


	13. you're enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - Genderbend

Kenma enjoyed Kuroo's fingers slowly brushing through her hair. It was soothing, and helped her concentrate more on her game.

Or at least if would help her concentrate if Kuroo pepper in a kiss every 5 minutes.

It's not that Kenma didn't like her girlfriend kissing her. It was the fact that it was the total opposite that made it so distracting.

Kenma wanted to grab Kuroo's face and kiss her right there and then, but she was just seconds away from beating the final boss.

And right there and then Kuroo pecked the top of Kenma's head.

Throwing her controller across the room, Kenma could only watch in dread as the "You Died" screen loaded slowly.

"Kitten? You don't like me kissing you?"

"It isn't that..."

"What's wrong, did I scare you?"

"No it's just that I... liked it a bit too much."

"Awwww, did you?"

"Shut up."

Jerking up her head, she took Kuroo's face in her hands and kissed her.

Or at least it was an attempt.

Instead of their lips, their noses crashed together. Goddamn was it painful.

"Kitten~ If you wanted me to kiss you, you could've asked."

"It was supposed to be a surprise..."

Kuroo cupped her face in her hands, and pulled in slowly for a kiss.

* * *

Waking up with a start, the bright red numbers on the bedside table showed that it was 4:53 AM.

Kuroo was still beside him, and not a girl.

That might've been one of the weirdest fever dreams he's had in a while.


	14. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma was convicted for a crime he didn't commit. Kuroo, on the other hand murdered someone.  
> Day 15 - Clothing Swap
> 
> WARNING FOR VIOLENCE AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I want to write a prison AU fic  
> Clothing swap - might as well switch to prison jumpsuits
> 
> HAHAHAHA this is so off prompt but whatever

The clock on the far side of the cafeteria ticked every second. It reminded Kenma of the doom that Kuroo and him would face if their plan wasn't successful.

Well, getting shot sounded better than staying in this hellhole for another five years.

Heavy footfalls echoed around him as they hid beneath the counter. It felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest any moment. It didn't help that he couldn't see three feet in front of him. 

The racks obstructed his already impaired view, but he swore he could see a shadow in the distance. If that shadow wasn't Kuroo, he'd be done for. Kuroo had left minutes ago to get a wrench and left Kenma to wait the guards out. He said that if it turned twelve and he wasn't back, Kenma needed to run.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

The clock just wouldn't stop ticking no matter how hard Kenma willed. It was just three minutes before twelve, and Kenma would risk everything to save Kuroo.

He wondered how it got to this point.

The footsteps that were on the back of his mind stopped abruptly, and Kenma could see that the light was closer to him than before. Only God knew if the guard saw him or not. He squinted, it didn't seem that the light was moving towards him. Suddenly, it dropped to the floor with a crash that resounded all around the room. Thank god for the understaffing of the prison, it was unlikely someone heard that.

Kuroo sprinted towards Kenma, holding said wrench in hand. 

"We need to go. Now. Get the bomb, we're outta here."

Both of them ran to the other side of the room, the doors that would trigger the alarm seemed to be bigger than usual. 

But then Kuroo seemed more handsome, so maybe it was a side effect of the adrenaline.

With a sudden push, the doors opened, and all hell broke loose.

His head was full, with the alarm blaring into his ears. Shouts and screams from various prison guards and prisoners themselves only stressed him out more. His steps grew unsteadier by the second, until it seemed that the world was spinning around him, twirling him around in Death's dance mercilessly.

Kuroo grew farther and farther apart. Was this really the end?

Gunshots echoed around them, it seemed that the guards on duty weren't the best shots when it came to moving targets. Kuroo swerved left and right, taking sharp corners so fast that Kenma nearly lost him.

The exit gate was right in front of them. After this, the last obstacle was a barbed wire fence that never had maintenance done.

His hands were shaking, the guards were right behind them. If he couldn't activate the bomb now, they'd be done for. 

He just had to connect the two wires and throw it.

Connect the two wires.

Connect.

Everything grew blurrier by the second, white noise filled up his mind to the brim. He couldn't hear anything, it was all muffled. It seemed that the dance had come to an end.

No.

This couldn't happen.

They were moments from breaking free.

Five gunshots rang in his ears.

The first three didn't hit him.

Then a sudden pain shot up his leg.

His arm went next.

Collapsing onto the floor, a guttural sound that didn't sound human came out. Kuroo was drenched in a pool of blood beside him, with glassy lifeless eyes that would haunt him for eternity.

If any superior being out their knew kindness, they'd kill Kenma right now.

* * *

But you don't always get what you wish for.

It's been ten years, and his arm and leg are still scarred. Kuroo was cremated and his ashes went to the wind.

It's been ten years, and Kenma can still remember Kuroo's eyes. How the light escaped from them.

Ten years ago, he wouldn't have fallen in love if he knew this would happen.


	15. Notice xx

Really sorry, I've lost the motivation to write.


End file.
